The Barbie Diaries/Credits
Written By *Elise Allen *Laura McCreary Music By *Russell DeSalvo *Peter Schwartz Supervising Producer *Nancy Bennett Produced By *Kallan Kagan Directed By *Eric Fogel Line Producer *Sara Nahas Production Managers *Michael Kaufman *Stephanie J. Martin Production Coordinator *Amy Fahl Production Assistants *Aden Hakimi *Kim Cuellar *Justin Weg *Ryan Creighton *Milena Selkirk (as Melina Selkirk) Associate Producer *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Creative Consultants *Kimberly Culmone *Catherine A. Demas *Peter Gandolfo *Debbie Haag *Cassidy L. Park *Shaun Rowan Executive Producers for Curious Pictures *Susan Holden *Steve Oakes *David Starr *Richard Winkler Cast (Voice) *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Courtney: Sarah Edmondson *Tia: Venus Terzo *Raquelle: Chiara Zanni *Kevin: Matt Hill *Todd: Andrew Francis *Regen: Maryke Hendrikse *Dawn: Anna Cummer *Stephanie: Heather Doerksen *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2: Joe May *The DJ: Ashleigh Ball *Passing Girl 2: Venus Terzo *Mr. Bennett & Stage Manager: Michael Dangerfield *Other Sales Girl: Tabitha St. Germain *Principal Peters / Passing Girl 1: Cathy Weseluck Voice Director *Kallan Kagan Voice Production and Casting *Voicebox Productions Inc. Cast (Motion Capture) *Barbie: Katelyn Tarver *Courtney: Sierra Richter *Tia/Passing Girl 2: Crystel Anderson *Raquelle: Katelyn Gaines *Kevin: Brandon Yanez *Todd: Alex Colvin *Regen/The DJ: Maggie Broome *Dawn: Natalie Maso *Stephanie/Principal Peters/Passing Girl 1/Other Sales Girl: Caitlin Greer *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2/Mr. Bennett & Stage Manager: Bruce Knapp Extras (Motion Capture) Students/Teachers *Melissa Abad *Ivan Guerrero *Lydia Agnese *Matthew Guzzardo *Nicholas Buffum *Marci Ichimura *Nick Corrao *Veronica Jones *Paul Cummiskey *Christos Mountzouros *Brandon Michael Errington *David "Freshy" Pifer *Amy Fahl *Heather Saunders *Terry Girard *Kelsey Saunders *Tom Gubernat *Margaret Wuller Cheerleaders *Sal Alessi *Patrick Koch *Christine Farnell *Mallory Leflond *Maggie Kennedy *Diana Mazzola Kids *Elenda Odulak *Ruta Odulak Stop Motion Animator *Veronica Jones Art Director Tiles and Graphics *Dustin Lindblad Storyboard & X-Sheet Supervisor *Michael Wisniewski (as Mike Wisniewski) Lead Character/Costume Designer *Pat Scanlon Background Designers *Robert Crump *Victor Lau *Steve Fine *Veronica Jones *Margaret Wuller Storyboard Artists *Alisa Grodsky *Brian Krupkin *Leon Joosen *William K. Moore *Dan O'Conner Character/Prop Designer *Kevin Kobasic Costume Color Designer *Stella Belikiewicz Edited By *Nicholas Buffum *Bryan Shelton Additional Editing By *Perri B. Frank *Christy Pessagno *Tomasz Gubernat *Katrina Whalen *Eric Lin *Michael Yecies *Anthony V. Orkin (as Anthony Orkin) Assistant Editing By *Sarah Goldstein *Chris Passig CG Producer *Lewis Kofsky CG Supervisor *Seth Lippman Lead Character Modeler and Surfacing *Joseph E. Cross 3D Character Rig Lead *Dave Taegyu Kim Hair and Rendering Lead Technical Director *Ivan Guerrero Lead Cloth Technical Director *Matthew Guzzardo Motion Capture Supervisor *Joao Amorim Lighting and Compositing Supervisor *Sara Mathew (as Saira Mathew) Lead Technical Directors *John Alex *Ray Forziati Technical Directors *William Torres *Chris Pascarella *Christopher Bernier *Mark Rohrer *Anton Tokar *Julio Soto *Chimin Yang *Adam Burke *Matt Reslier *Phil McNagny *Marci Ichimura *Sung Joon Kim *Anthony Santoro *Cesar Kuriyama *Matthew Cawood *Michael Heinz Animators *Ian Brauner *Misha Zabranska *Pete List *Joao Amorim *Carlos Sandoval CG Artists *Dru Abrams *Kim Kehoe *Eric Bribiesca *Trish Gray Kupferwasser *Luis Cataldi *Hajime Ogata *John Cook *Rich Ponte *Amy DeLay *Veronica Skogberg *Robert Dollase *Jonathan Wei *Scott Douglas *Sean Yoon *Allan Gersten *Brian Zarra *Woo-Yong Jung 3D Layout *Montgomery Granito Texture Painter *Sonya Park Lead Compositor *Kyle McCulloch Compositors *Zoya Baker *Andy Mastrocinque *Don Cardinali *Joe Mollitor *Marcelo Cermak *Joseph Oberle *Annabel Coleman *Scott Pallo *Steven Conner *Thessia Machado *Connie Conrad *Jack Meyers *Marlie Decopain *Shana Silberberg *Susan Hildebrand *Tonya Smay (as Tonyan Krupka Smay) *Ellyanne Hutchinson *Matt St. Leger *Jihyae Ham (as Ji Hyae Ham) *Bee Jin Tan *Veronica Jones *Justin Winslow *Danny Kamhoji *William Wong *Jin Lee Lead Systems Administrator *Rich Shurtliff Systems Administration *Jesse Lucas *Doug Paige *Mike Peyton *Miguel Rios *Jerry F. Velarde Office Maintenance *Yudelquis Soto Motion Capture Producer *Sara Nahas Motion Capture Technical Director *Lewis Kofsky Production Manager *Dana Discordia Production Manager *Sinead Dolan Motion Capture Coordinator *Michele Matt Script Supervisor *Perri B. Frank Video Camera/VTR *Sam Horine *Amanda Pecharsky *Jules Rosskam Motion Capture Stylist *Nicole Gulotta Stage Manager *Perry Styga Set Coordinator *Michele Matt Props *Wayne Neho Asst. Set Coordinator *Dominic Ayuso Set Production Assistants *Paul Cummiskey *Jason Hanrahan *Cierra Pachero On Location Tutor *On Location Education Carpenters *Josh Hughes Set Catering *Film Chefs *Nilton Paredes *Jonathan Forgash *Curtis Wagner Motion Capture Cleaners *Peter Birdsall *Edward Charny Motion Capture Consultants *Brett Ineson *Greg Lasalle Motion Capture Support *Vicon Motion Systems *MOVA Additional Motion Capture Cleaning *Perspective Studios Digital Clothing Design *Andy Wilkes Character Rig Software *Jaibana Studios CG Coordinator *Melissa Abad Overseas Production Supervision *Joao Amorim *John Alex *Ivan Guerrero *Lewis Kofsky *Seth Lippman *Stephanie J. Martin *Sara Mathew (as Mathew) *Anthony Santoro Additional 3D Animation Studio *DQ Entertainment Ltd. Executive Producer *Tapaas Chakravarti Vice President Production *Srikanth Pottekula Project Managers *B. Kartik Dayanand *Sukumar Sreenivas Animation Supervisor *Anil Dhyani Pipeline and Programming *O. S. Hurian Body Animation Team Leaders *Francis Jennifer Anita *Abhijeet Parsekar Facial Animation Team Leaders *C. V. Maruthi Prasad Sets & Props Modeling Team Leader *A. Joseph Char & Cloth Modeling Team Leader *Aditya Tuknait Rigging & Cloth Simulation Team Leader *Niral Rajani (as Niral Natwarlal Rajani) Texturing Team Leader *Uma Maheshwar Roo Character & BG Lighting Team Leader *A. Bhavani Shankar Hair Simulation Team Leaders *D. Anbu Kumaran *B. Mohender Compositing Team Leader *Ashish Kumar Sakena Hair Lighting Team Leader *B. Muroli Body Animation *Sireesha Chandrasekaran *Debabrata Kar (as Debabratkar) *Arun Kumar *S. Bavana *R. Anand *Jayant Chpode *Anshumi Johar *M. Dhanamjaya *S.P.S. Bhaskar *Kiran Praja Pati A. *Kondaiah Mane *Vinoj K.G. *Jayaprakash G. *Akhilesh Kumar Sharma *Vishnu Dhass H. *T. Srinivasulu *Anand K. Singh *Indrajit Deashi *Mohd. Yacoob Pasha *Aenjith C. *K. Arun Kumar *Shailendra Singh Tomar (as Shailendera Singh Tomar) *K. Ram Chander *Paneer R. *C.B. Babu *Sajid Malik *Anbalagan G. *Venkateshwara Rao B. *Ashok Chakravarthy S. *Ranjan *S. Satyanarayana *Sumat Mishra *Thomas Koshy *K. Siva Rama Kirshna Varma *Siva Prasad Rao H. *Deepraj Singh Bedi *P. Venkatesh *J. Karunakar *Rupesh Kumar H. *P.V. Kumar *Manesh Ganguly *Santhosh Kumar *Srinivas Motta *T. Ramesh Babu *Ravi Kiran *Abhishek Jain *T. Ramesh *C. Raja *Bonet M. Dobre *Uma Shanker K. *A. C. Winson *K.V. Raja Reddy *Deepak Ramkrishna Sonawane *Inson *Ch. Suresh *Srinivasa Reddy *N. Tamil Selvon *S. Nanda Kishore *Manoj Ramsing Patil *Anirudh Bhalotia *Gourish Chodankar *Arabinda Pani *Pravin B. Vhatkar *Srinivas K. *Suresh K. *Anandroop Mukherji *A. Ramakrishna *S. Chandra Mohan *Jambhore Kishore *Vijay Kumar Belde *Ravinder Singh Negi *Krishna Moran Facial Animation *Haresh Dialdas Gurbani *Prabhakar D. *K. Siva Kumar *Reena Kumari *B. Nanda Kumar *Nitin W. Khambalkar *Foreedunnisa *P. Laxmi *P. Rajeev *S. Deepa Reddy *Jagan Mohan V. *R. Srinivasan *T. Elaiyaraja *Chandrika P. P. *Balaraju Patra *Krishnaveni B. *Ch. Srikanth *Gouri Shankar Behera *G. Sadanand *Kumar Ravi Kant *S. Naveen *K. Raja *Lizzielet Gracia A. *M. Uma Sankar *Nanda Kumar N. *N. Sruti *Mayur Das *Dilip Kumar *Sukhvinder Singh *B. Manjunath *B. Rama *Gajesh Anil Bhatikar *Inderveer Panvar Sets and Props Modeling Team *Rajeev Kumar Dahiya *Venkateshwar Rao *V. Jithendra *Mathew Victor M. A. *U. Satish Babu Character and Cloth Modeling Team *Anil Nair *Raghunath Ganguly *Md. T. Hussain *Nooresh N. *S. Amruth Raju *Shailesh Kumar Texturing Team *Md. Muqthar *R. Ravindra Chary *Amit Kumar Das *Vikas Chidri *Rajan *Vamshi Mohan B. *M. Dharma Rajan *T. Vankateswara Rao *Sanjay V. Mahajan *M. Shanthi Muralidharan *Sumanta Patra *Prashanth Shiwankar *R. Rajautham Rigging Team *K. Anil Kumar *Nookapathi Kappana *Shailender Singh *Surya Prakash M. *G. Hilshore *Manibushan Cloth Simulation Team *Krishna Kumar Patnaik *P B Venkata Pathi Raju *M. Rama Krishna *B. Venkateswar Reddy *M. Ramesh Babu *P. Jagadeesh Chandra Base *Ch. Raghuram *K. Chaitanya *G. Sreekanth *S. Bharath Reddy *D. Kranthi Kumar *G. Kishore *K. Satish Roy Compositing Team *Cnanakannan R.M. *V.R.G. Deekshitulu M. *Bhanupradeep *B. Y. S. Dhamadhar *A. Venkateshwer *J. Muayurnath *Sanjeev Mohpatra *M Nugraj *Y. Madhusudan *P. Satish Kumar *Phani *Prasanjeeb Nag *C. Sridhar *Rajesh Kumar *A. Mahipol *V Sunil Kumar *Sandeep Kumar Mohanta *Wohit Sagar *T. Devanand *Pradeep Kumar P *AS. Bhasker *B. S. Rao *S. Venkat *Prem Kishor *K. Ashok Kumar *Venka T. G. *V. N. Murthy *G. Sivareddy *N.V. Subbarao *Narahari *M. A. Javed *Parthasardhi Reddy *T. Jeevan Kumar *Jayanth *G. S. Reddy *Havita M. *V.N. Murthy *Sideswar Shukla *M. Ganesh *A. S. Bhaskar VFX Team *Rashish Franklin Goodoe *V. Chiranjeevi *K. Varun Kumar Reddy *Swastik Sekhar Patra *Vamsi Krishna *B. Krishna Deepak Editing *N. Ravi Sankar *B. Rajasekhar *M. Y. Santash Kumar *Agastya Sarma Guduru Character and BG Lighting *K.V.S.H.N. Goutam *T. Nageswara Rao *S. Parthiban *A. Uday Kumar *S. Thirunavukkarasu *Mustafa Mohiuddin *KVN Ramesh *V. Krishna *R Ravi Kumar *H.V. Narahari Swamy *T. Raghavendra *Ashok Kumar Pallati *S. Ashirvadam *A. Srinivas *Sumi Alexander *S. Sampath Kumar *M. Murali Krishna *Baireddy Raju *Raghubar Dash *V. Mythravarun *V. Manahar Reddy *S. Karthikeyan *Ashok Chakravarthy *B. Balaji *A. Srinivas *S. V. Murali Mohan *T. Ramesh *M. Srikanth *S. Ganesh Kumar *K. Anupama Devi *A. Venkateswar Rao *S. Hari Prakash *Pankaj Kumar Singh *C. Vinad Bharat *Chaitanya *D. V. Kiran Kumar *N. Bhuvanendran *K. Rama Krishna *H. Murali Krishna *L. Hannan *Sai Kumar Rendering Team *B. Sridhar *Ch. Upender *Harish Kumar Rallapalli *K. Krishna Tulsi *H. Sunil Reddy *B. Mahidhar *J.B.K. Srinivas Kumar *M. Mahesh *Chandrasekar H. *M. Raghavendra Rao *N. Sunil Kumar *V. Malikarjuna Rao Hair Simulation *Shibak Tulla Shaikh *K. Nagesh Babu *Satish G. *K. Yeshwanth Babu *Raghunath Ganguly *Srinivas Sharma *A. V. Nagaraju *D. Ananda Kumar *Chaitanya M. *P. Sai Krishna *Prakash M. Kelkar *Suman S. *N. Ram Prasad *Kiran Babu M. *K. Chandrashekara Babu *Seetha Ram *Murali Babu G. *A. Ramchandra Patro *K. Rajeev *Suresh P. *Naveen Kumar S.R. *A. Pavan Kumar *Suresh M. *Ramesh C. Hair Lighting *Pinaki Santash Mahanty *D. Sachin *Y. Vamsi *A Dhiraj Subbaiah *Ch. Tushar *G. Rama Krishna Production Assistants *Shanker Sharma P. *MSD. Srinivas *V. Bhaskar *D. Srinivas Rao *Shanker Reddy A. *H. Vasudeva Rao *P.G.S. Nagesh Babu *A. Kiran *Swapnil *G. S. Srikanth *V. Mahesh *Vivekanand Systems Administration *Chandraskehar Banala *Dharmaiah *Anuradha Krapa *Kiran Mankala *Y. Hedarnath Reddy *Robin Peter *Gauri Shankar "This Is Me" *Performed by Skye Sweetnam. *Courtesy of Capitol Records. *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music. *Written by Amy Powers, Michele Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *© 2005 Powers That Be Music (ASCAP) / Even Sweetersongs (SESAC) / Dorian Cheah Music (BMI). *All rights for Powers That Be Music administered for the world by PEN Music Group, Inc. *Used by Permission. *All Rights Reserved. *International Copyright Secured. "Invisible" *Performed by Kesha. *Written and produced by Martin Briley and Chris Pelcer. *Published by MPL Music Publishing/Martin Briley Music (ASCAP), Keyway Music Publishing (BMI) "I Don't Wanna Sleep" *Performed by Deanna DellaCioppa *Written by Deanna DellaCippa, Saleem Asad, Rod Michael and Amy Powers *Publishers Deanna's Ditties, Lazyboi Productions (U.S.A. and Canada), BMG Music Publishing B.V. for Lazyboi Productions (Worldwide except U.S.A. and Canada), Rod-Michael Koch and Powers That Be Music. *© 2005. *All Rights Reserved. "Where You Belong" *Performed by Huckapoo. *Produced by Mattias Gustafsson. *Additional Mixing and Tracking by Wayne Hood. *Writen by Nina Ossoff, Dana Calitri, and Mattias Gustafsson. *Published by WB Music Corp. *o/b/o itself and Farandole Music (ASCAP) and BOK Music (BMI)/Wild Pink Music (ASCAP)/ Squeak-a-Mouse Music (ASCAP) each administered by The Royalty Network, Inc., and Dana Calitri Music (BMI). *Huckapoo appears courtesy of Entertainment Properties, LLC. "Real Life" *Performed by Skye Sweetnam. *Courtesy of Capitol Records. *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music. *Written by Martin Briley, Russ DeSalvo and Dana Calitri. *Used by Permission of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP), Martin Briley Music (ASCAP), Magnetic Force Music (ASCAP) and Dana Calitri Music (BMI) "Girl Most Likely To" *Performed by Skye Sweetnam. *Courtesy of Capitol Records. *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music. *Written by Nina Ossoff, Kathy Sommer, and Dana Calitri. *© 2005 Wild Pink Music (ASCAP) / BOK Music (BMI) / Dana Calitri Music (BMI)/Sommermuse Songs (ASCAP) / Squeak-A-Mouse Music (ASCAP). *All Rights Reserved. *All administered by The Royalty Network, Inc. *Used by Permission. "Feels Like Love" *Written by Martin Briley, Russ DeSalvo and Dana Calitri *Used by Permission of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP), Martin Briley Music (ASCAP), Magnetic Force Music (ASCAP) and Dana Calitri Music (BMI) "Note To Self" *Performed by Skye Sweetnam. *Courtesy of Capitol Records. *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music. *Written by Andrew Saidenberg, Martin Steven Briley, Christy Carlson Romano. *© 2005 Universal Music Corp. and World of Andy Music, MPL Music Publishing/Martin Briley Music, and Angl Diva Publishing. *All Rights Reserved. *Used by Permission. "Fate Finds A Way" *Written by Michael Sokolis (BMI). *Performed by Elanya. *Courtesy of Black Toast Music Post Production Supervisors *Kate Treacy *Lemon Krasny Post Production Assistant *Eric Hirshfeld Post Production Audio *Sound Lounge Post Production Sound Design *Marshall Grupp Post Production Sound Engineer *Tony Volante Post Production Video *Broadway Video Executive Producer *Rob Hudnut © 2006 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. MATTEL, BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel, Inc. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. curious pictures MATTEL Category:The Barbie Diaries Category:Credits